monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
January 6, 2011 - TradingMarkets.com
LAS VEGAS, Jan. 6, 2011 /PRNewswire via COMTEX/ -- Sakar International is cooking up a 'monster chic' line of branded youth electronics for Monster High™, the new Mattel franchise that brings together the fashionable teenage descendants of the world's most famous monsters. The products, being developed under a license agreement between Sakar and Mattel, will range from gaming, computer and cell phone accessories to a karaoke machine. For girls' rooms, Sakar will offer Monster High-branded merchandise such as a light-up message board, room doorbell answering machine, room phone and mini-fridge. In the personal electronics arena, products will include text messengers, wireless intercom sets, earbuds, MP4 and CD players, walkie talkies, digital cameras and digital video recorders. Also on tap are headphones, speakers, flashlights, mousepads, laptop sleeves, Apple iPhone cases, gaming kits and more. All SKUs will incorporate the franchise's pink and black graphic motif and skullette logo. This is the first time that Mattel has rolled out a new intellectual property across a number of diverse consumer products categories simultaneously at launch. The property delivers rich content and relatable storytelling via publishing, web, animation and live-action theatrical entertainment as well as consumer products in notable categories including apparel and accessories, and toys. "This license gives us the opportunity to work closely with an original property that is literally rewriting the rules of the entertainment franchise marketplace. It's a completely different challenge than working with a brand that has been an icon for decades," said Liza Abrams, Sakar Vice President of Licensing. "With its on-trend pop-goth aesthetic and relatable characters and storyline, Monster High has the potential to develop a monster-sized fan base." "Integral to Mattel's launch of the Monster High franchise has been securing the right strategic partners for the brand," said Susie Lecker, VP Marketing for Mattel. "Sakar's notable success in the electronics space and their creative integration of the Monster High aesthetic into their designs are in line with our objective to keep the brand on trend and relevant to today's gadget-focused girls." Product prototypes are being shown at Booth #9841, Central Hall at the 2011 International CES show that opens today in Las Vegas. The line is scheduled for release over the next few months in the U.S. and Canada. Separately today, Sakar also announced a licensing agreement with Street Players for a line of Gummy Bears-branded youth electronics. Sakar's licensing portfolio also includes other top-tier brands such as Kodak, Made for iPod, Crayola, LeapFrog, Sanrio's Hello Kitty, The Biggest Loser, The Weather Channel, Iron Man 2, Batman, EA SPORTS and multiple Nickelodeon properties including iCarly and SpongeBob SquarePants. About Sakar International Sakar International Inc. designs and manufactures a wide range of technology, toy, and consumer electronic products. Founded in 1977, the company is the manufacturer of Vivitar camera equipment and accessories, a market leader in youth electronics and rechargeable batteries, and a producer of licensed products for leading consumer brands. Products range from digital cameras and camcorders with related accessories to computer, iPod, GPS and gaming accessories, binoculars, MP3 players, clock radios, gift and toy electronics. The company is privately held and headquartered in Edison, N.J. For more information, visit www.sakar.com. About Mattel, Inc. Mattel, Inc., (Nasdaq: MAT | PowerRating, www.mattel.com) is the worldwide leader in the design, manufacture and marketing of toys and family products. The Mattel family is comprised of such best-selling brands as Barbie®, the most popular fashion doll ever introduced, Hot Wheels®, Matchbox®, American Girl®, Radica® and Tyco R/C®, as well as Fisher-Price® brands, including Little People®, Power Wheels® and a wide array of entertainment-inspired toy lines. In 2010, Mattel was named as one of FORTUNE Magazine's "100 Best Companies to Work For" for the third year in a row, and was ranked among Corporate Responsibility Magazine's "100 Best Corporate Citizens." Mattel also is recognized among the "World's Most Ethical Companies." With worldwide headquarters in El Segundo, Calif., Mattel employs approximately 27,000 people in 43 countries and territories and sells products in more than 150 nations. At Mattel, we are "Creating the Future of Play." © 2010 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. SOURCE Sakar International Category:Press coverage